Ambrena Heard
Ambrena Heard is the daughter of Amber, and Benjamin Heard making her a member of House Heard through her mother, and a member of House Heard through her father. Ambrena Heard has two siblings in the form of her twin sister Amber Heard II. of whom was a very popular young girl who became involved with William Lovie III and mothered one of his children before dying in the Battle of Berne, and her brother Mike Heard is the Lord of House Heard and has retaken control of the House Heard lands following the rise of William Lovie III. Following the death of Amber her twin sister she became the guardian of Thomas Lovie of whom she has cared for as a mother alongside Bella Swan since the day his mother died. Ambrena Heard has one child in the form of Benjamin Heard of whom is the son of William Lovie III. and his birth would become a major source of secrets as it signaled yet another affair for King William Lovie III. Ambrena Heard was born the twin sister of Amber Heard II., and was the daughter of Amber, and Benjamin Heard. Ambrena and her best friend Amber would become distant towards eachother after Amber grew tired of the coniving behavior that was hown by Ambrena, and this led to Amber eventually leaving Forks for the road north to Lucerne. Ambrena would become further isolated amongst her family when she was caught twice attempting to leave Forks on carages bound for Lucerne, and despite the understanding of why she was leaving she was continuesly punished for this. Eventually she became involved in the more aristocratic elements of the female nobility of the town, and this was when she grew close to Allison Arryn of whom told her and taught her everything she would ever need to get what she wanted. Her sister returned from Lucerne pregnant with the heir to House Lovie, and for this reason she was kept especially secret by her family of whom greatly feared that they would be destroyed by Bill Lovie for fleeing with the heir to House Lovie. Leaving with her family for Berne she became Allison`s right hand during her rise in power in Berne, and this led her into some especially dark behavior. When Allison was shockingly murdered Ambrena had to be restrained by a gaurd of House Arryn in order to stop her from trying to atleast help her fallen cousin. Following this she deserted the True Sons of Lucerne and hid herself within the House Krinner estates alongside much of the other aristocrats in the city. During this she would take part in the siege of the House Krinner estates called the Battle of Krinner, and would be driven to despair and nearly commited suicide until her cousin Hanna pulled her back from the ledge she was going to jump from. Surviving the True Sons of Lucerne she would join her nephew in living in Lucerne alongside House Lovie, and during this time she became the gaurdian of Thomas Lovie, and grew to greatly love the young boy that held so many of the features of her beloved sister. Ambrena would remain the gaurdian of Thomas Lovie despite the growing mistrust of many at court for her Allison Arryn type behavior of which this reached its zenith with Cersei Lannister starting a plot to kill her which only ended when fears of the proximity of Thomas Lovie alerted members of the Order of the Violet Dragon of whom intervened and put a stop to it. Following the attempt on her life she became somewhat reclusive and stayed near Thomas at nearly all times to the point that she became known as the shadow for both her close following, and the fact that she grew to appear in nearly constant despair. Shortly before the death of Bella Swan Ambrena Heard sleeps with William of whom is overcome with emotions following his confrontation with Alice and following this her obsession for William returns to the levels it was before their confrontation. History Early History ' ' Ambrena Heard was born the twin sister of Amber Heard II., and was the daughter of Amber, and Benjamin Heard. Her family was still realing from the destruction it had suffered during the Plague, and this meant that no longer were they their own House instead they were a part of House Arryn. Family Members Amber Heard Cover Massive.jpg|Amber Heard II. - Sister|link=Amber Heard II. Relationships William Lovie III.3.jpg|William Lovie III. - Lover|link=William Lovie III. Category:House Heard Category:House Arryn Category:People of Forks Category:People of Berne Category:True Sons of Lucerne Category:Vandal Category:Concubine of William Lovie III.